Scamp and Angel celebrate one year
by CapAdde
Summary: This is my second L&TT story. It's about what happened when Scamp and Angel have been together for one whole year.


Scamp and Angel celebrates one year

Scamp and Angel celebrate one year

One year has gone past after Scamp and Angel first met. They have lived quite peacefully with Scamp's family. The pups have grown up and Scamp's sisters became the most popular girls in the town. Colette and Annette enjoy this, but Danielle thinks it's very annoying having male dogs running after her and sneaking up on her when she is outside the house. When the story begins have the dogs just entered the house after a walk with their masters. It's afternoon on the third July.

"What a nice walk!" laughed Annette.

"Agree" said Colette with a smile on her face. "Completely lovely!"

"A disaster!" mumbled Danielle.

"Don't be that negative, Danielle!" said Colette and turned to Danielle.

"Yeah, didn't you see all those handsome dogs hanging after us?" said Annette. "I bet they were about ten boys right behind us!"

"No, more like twenty" thought Colette loudly.

"Or twenty-five."

"Maybe thirty!"

"Perhaps even forty! Or fifty!"

"All dogs in the whole town where right behind us today!" said Annette and Colette at the same time.

They looked at Danielle and after a five seconds silence said Danielle:

"Hmpf! They were only seven, and I thought they were just annoying and disgusting."

Danielle walked away to her basket.

"What was that about?" asked Lady turned to Colette.

"Euh…" mumbled Colette when she tried to find the right words.

"Nothing, mom" filled Annette hastily in. "Nothing at all."

"Honestly?"

"It is, mom" answered Colette.

"Alright then" said Lady. "I really hope so."

Lady went over to Tramp who just started to walk up the stairs.

"What was it about?" questioned he. "Is anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Tramp" whispered Lady. "I think they're having a small disagreement with each other." 

"Colette and Annette against Danielle?"

"Of course. Always."

"I think we should let them work that out on their own, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you right on that."

They moved up the stairs and laid down at the window as they always did. 

Scamp didn't take notice to the 'disagreement' between his sisters. Instead went he and Angel out in the garden and sat down side by side. 

They looked up and could see the moon at the blue sky. Angel broke the silence with a small sigh.

"Anything wrong, Angel?" asked Scamp worried.

"Not at all" said Angel. "Reverse. Look at the sky. It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." said Scamp and gave Angel a small kiss on her cheek.

"Flatterer" laughed Angel. "But you're sweet, Tenderfoot.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and laid her head below Scamp's chin.

"Do you know what day it is today?" said Scamp with a smile. "It's the third July."

"I know" whispered she. "One year ago I met this wonderful puppy and fell in love with him."

"You did?"

"Yup. You know who?"

"Think so."

"I fell in love with… that handsome Buster! His eyes, his voice, his…"

"Ahrm" interrupted Scamp.

"Just kidding, Tenderfoot" laughed Angel. "Jealous?" 

"No, but…"

"Of course it was you I fell in love with, Scamp."

"That's better. Geh, for a short moment, I was a little worried."

"Haha! Got you there!"

"Sure you did, Angel."

There was a short silence, as they just sat and looked into each others eyes.

"What would you say about going for a walk?" asked Scamp.

"Sure, Tenderfoot" said Angel and they stood up and went out on the streets.

"Where are we going, Scamp?" she wondered after a short walking.

"It's going to be a surprise." he answered. "Please close your eyes and wait right here."

Angel closed her eyes and heard Scamp run away. She was very nervous, but just when she was going to open her eyes to see were Scamp had run, she heard him bark softly. Scamp was barking softly about fifty meters from her.

Suddenly felt Angel that someone touched her ear and whispered softly:

"It's alright. Follow me, but don't open your eyes until I say so."

Angel heard that it was Scamp who was whispering, so she did as she was told to. They were walking into an alley, and suddenly said Scamp:

"Now, open your eyes, Angel dear."

And so she did. In front of her stood Scamp and beside of him was a dinner table.

"Tony's restaurant…" sighed Angel. "Oh, Scamp! So romantic!"

"I'm glad you like it." smiled Scamp. "I hope 'spaghetti with meatballs' is good enough for you?"

"Very."

The couple sat down at the table and a moment of silence fell in. Scamp looked at Angel, who looked back. The romantic scene came up again with Scamp rolling a meatball to Angel.

Angel laughed:

"Tenderfoot, aren't we too grown-up for this?"

"Sure we're not, Angel." said Scamp with a smile. "At least I don't think so." 

"Then we are two about it!"

"I knew that you faked about 'too grown-up', Angel! You got me there!"

"Sure I did, Scamp! Let's see who can eat the most in the shortest time!"

Angel started to eat and Scamp wasn't late to reply.

While finished, they had spaghetti and sauce all over their noses.

"I won!" made Angel clear.

"Only because I let you to!" laughed Scamp.

"Sure, get over yourself, Tenderfoot."

Scamp licked some sauce from Angel's nose and whispered in her air:

"What about a short walk in the park before we get home?"

"That's fine to me" said Angel and gave Scamp a quick kiss right on his nose.

It was almost an hour past midnight and the house was quiet and still.

"I don't need them" thought Danielle where she was lying in her basket and licking her paw. "I can take care of myself. I don't belong to anyone and especially NOT to my sisters."

Suddenly, a quick thought flew trough Danielle's head. In a few seconds she was out in the garden and out trough a hole in the fence. She was out on the streets.

She started to run up and down the streets and at last she found a place were she could spend the night. She had found a burrow in the park, not far from the little lake and the "heart" in the park. She lay down and made herself very small, she was excited but very scared at the same time. At last, she fell into a restless sleep.

During their walk home, found Scamp and Angel Annette and Colette walking on the opposite side of the road. 

"Hey there!" called Scamp.

Annette and Colette looked up, saw their brother and went to him. 

"What?" said Colette annoyed. "What is it?"

"What are you doing out this late?" asked Scamp.

"We're just walking around and… well, just walking around" said Annette.

"But where's Danielle?" questioned Angel.

"At home" muttered Colette. "She is probably lying in her basket and tries to get some attention by crying."

"We are on our way home" said Angel. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." said both Colette and Annette.

The dogs started to walk home, having no idea what Danielle was doing at that moment. She had woke up from her dreams, and now she were shivering of coldness. Once again she fell into a very restless sleep. 

When the four dogs came home, they found Lady and Tramp running in and out the house and calling for Danielle.

"Danielle!" called Tramp.

"Where are you?!" shouted Lady.

"Is Danielle gone?" said the four worried dogs at the same time.

"We haven't seen her since the girls had their small disagreement" explained Lady.

"She isn't here" said Tramp. "She probably ran away as you did once, Whirlwind."

"I hope she's okay" said Annette.

"Me too" agreed Angel.

"A life on the streets is tough" thought Scamp loudly. "Even for a grown-up dog as Danielle."

"Let's split up and look for her!" said Tramp. "Scamp and Angel, take the streets and alleys north. Annette and Colette, take the park. Me and Lady takes the south part of the town."

"She isn't far away" said Scamp. "She doesn't know the streets."

"Yes, I agree" said Angel. "She probably is asleep in an alley or something."

"Let's hurry up!" shouted Lady from the streets. "Get your paws off the wagon!"

All six dogs started to search after Danielle. But will they find her?

The following morning woke Danielle up when the sun was tickling her nose. She gasped and got up. She stretched her four legs and tail.

"Ouch" she thought. "This was the most un-sleeping night I ever have living through."

Her fur was dirty and rough, she decided to take a bath in the lake. 

She walked in direction to the lake, but stopped as she came out of the wood.

"Oh no!" she thought. "It's the 4th of July today, hundreds of people are celebrating in the park."

A thought ran through her mind: "My family will be here, too! I have to hide somewhere!"

She ran into the wood again, passed the burrow where she had slept and finally she reached the wall which is surrounding the park. She tried to jump over the wall, but failed.

"I have to get over this wall, or else I have to go to the gate" she said to herself. "If I go to the gate maybe I'll run into my family, and that's what I'm trying to avoid."

Danielle was worried. Sooner or later, someone would find her and bring her to the dog catcher. She started to follow the wall to the left, closing the gate.

After about fifty meters, she found a trash can which she jumped up on.

"Now I just have to jump over the wall!"

She strained her muscles and jumped. The next second she was on the other side of the wall and was standing on the small pavement next to the road.

"Yees!" she shouted and made a loud bark to claim her victory.

"Danieelle!" shouted Scamp.

"Come on! Time for your bath!" enticed Angel.

"Daanieelle!" shouted Scamp once again.

"It's no use, Scamp" said Angel. "We have searched every single alley in this northern part of the town. If she is here, she doesn't want us to find her."

"Danielle..." cried Scamp. "Where are you?"

Angel compforted Scamp:

"C'mon, Tenderfoot. Danielle is a tough girl, she will make this through. It's morning and she has probably been sleeping all night long as she used to do at home, remember?"

"Yeah" became Scamp's answer. With a smile he continued: 

"She loves to sleep, and when she does, even Junior has a hard time to wake her up."

"You totally right when it comes to that Scamp" laughed Annette as she was standing right behind Scamp.

"Annette?!" exclaimed Angel. "And Colette?!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Scamp. "Aren't you supposed to search in the park?"

"Naa" said Colette. "She didn't answer when we called for her."

"So we just went to the streets right away" mumbled Annette. 

"And what were you doing out on the streets in the middle of the night?" questioned Angel.

"Had fun, duh." snort Colette.

"And we found two boys" giggled Annette. 

"Two boys?" said Angel and Scamp at the same time.

Colette whistled. Two dalmatian dogs came out of the shadows.

"Scamp, Angel, this is Ronny and Conny" presented Annette.

"A pleasure to meat you" smiled Ronny.

"The same" mimiced Conny.

"..." was Angel's and Scamp's answer.

"Aren't they handsome?!" giggled Colette.

"Well, we're out of here" said Ronny.

"Yup. Come on, girls." gasped Conny.

"Coming, tihihi" laughed Annette and Colette.

The four dogs walked away side-by-side against the sun, which was standing as high as it would that day.

"..."

"This sure doesn't look good" said Scamp.

"..."

"You may close your mouth now, Angel."

"..."

"I'm free, I'm free, dum-deli-dee" sang Danielle.

"What a life! I should have done this a long time ago."

Danielle was almost leaping the alleys up and down of happiness. But what was that thing aproaching her from her back? Could it be...? No, no, no. But... Yes, it is! Danielle! Look out!

"What a day" thought Danielle. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the dog catcher is right behind me. Happy da... Dog Catcher!?!"

Danielle turned around, but only to see the face of the man who just caught her in his net.

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed the dog catcher. "It's going to be the Dog Pound for you now!"

"Aww" growled Danielle. "Stupid me. I had forgot about the dog catcher."

"Help!" she barked as she was put into the dog cathing truck.

Later at the family's home.

"Did you find anything?" asked Scamp his parents.

"Nope" said Tramp. "And you?"

"We wouldn't ask if we had found Danielle" grumbled Angel.

"Oh" sighed Lady. "Let's hope that Annette and Colette have found her."

"I wouldn't bet on that" said Scamp.

"We met those two girls on the streets" continued Angel.

"They were with two dalmatian boys."

"Yup, and I don't want to say that I don't like them, but I don't like them."

"Why's that?" asked Tramp.

"Because they were snobs" answered Scamp.

"and yerks" said Angel.

"and self-centred"

"and no handsome"

"and self-centred"

"and egos"

"and self-cenred"

"and..."

"Okay, Okay!" interrupted Tramp. "We've got the point."

"Hadn't they found anything?" asked Lady.

"Nothing but they 'boys'" said Scamp with his tongue out.

"Let's not think about that know, okay?" pointed Angel out. "Aren't the family going to celebrate the Independence Day today?"

"Oh, sure" said Lady. "We were just waiting for you."

"Didn't you run into Darling and Junior outside?" questioned Tramp.

"Nope" said Angel and Scamp.

"Then they are on the back-side. C'mon."

The four dogs went out to the kitchen and from there out to the backyard where the humans were. And then they, as every year, went to the park with a picnic basket. Darling said that they were going to meet up with Jim Dear and Aunt Sarah in the park.

"Here you go, mutt" laughed the dog catcher. "This is going to be your home for a long time."

Danielle thought that the Dog Pound was even more horrible than she had imagined. Dark and cold was it. It smelled... bluah... "Don't want to think of it" thought Danielle.

"Here's you room, mam" laughed the dog catcher and throw her into a cell.

Danielle landed hard on the floor and laid down when the dog catcher locked up and walked out of the house.

"Well, well, well" said a dark voice. "What do we have here?"

A big black-brown male dog approached Danielle. She succeeded to rise and study the dog. He was quite old and seemed tired. "Many years on the streets" thought Danielle.

In the corner of the cell laid another dog, a dalmatian dog, and just watched the show. He gasped and Danielle ignored him.

"Don't be afraid of me, darling" giggled the big dog. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay away from me" cried Danielle.

"Who-ho-ho" he laughed. "A little toughie, huh?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's the problem? Don't you like me?"

"No, I donb't!"

"Well, what about a little kiss, huh?"

"In your dream, you beast!"

The dog came closer to Danielle and could now easily touch her nose with his.

"I don't think you have any choice, Mademoiselle. From now on your just mine."

The dog was just going to kiss Danielle, when the dalmatian dog in the corner rose up and said:

"Lämna henne ifred, Buster!"

"???"

"Uh... I mean" said the dalmatian. "Leave her alone, Buster!"

"And where did you get air from, you swedish housepet?!" snarled Buster.

Danielle took the possibility to escape, and ran away to the dalmatian.

"Sven, my friend" said Buster. "Why don't you lend her over here and we could say 50-50, kay?"

"50-50?" asked Sven, the dalmatian.

"Yes, I have her Thursdays to Sundays, and you can have her Mondays to Wednesday."

"I don't think so, Buster. You can't have her if she doesn't want to."

Danielle was now standing behind Sven, who was obviusly guarding her.

"I can have anyone I want! Now, give her to me!"

"No!"

"Then you will pay for it. Come on, swedish."

A horrible fight took place, and Danielle just laid down in the corner. She was afraid. She closed her eyes and put her paws to her ears.

All dogs in the Dog Pound barked and supported both Buster and Sven. There hadn't been a fight in the Dog Pound for a long time, so all dogs where very excited.

It was very loud in the Dog Pound now, so Danielle didn't hear anything from the fight. She just hoped that Sven wouldn't be hurt too much. She hoped that he would give up immediatly.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. You could hear a nail fall to the ground.

Danielle opened her eyes carefully, and what did she see?

"This isn't a happy picnic. Is it, Tenderfoot?" whispered Angel.

"No, your right, Angel." answered Scamp. "But what could we do?"

The picnic atmosphere was... well, let's say that it wasn't really happy. Everyone thought about Danielle, except Aunt Sarah and her cats. They were eating.

"What would you say if we went through the park?" asked Angel. "Annette and Colette hadn't searched very well."

"Okay, Angel." said Scamp. "We do no good lying here, do we?"

That's how it became when Angel and Scamp went through the whole park, searching for Danielle.

After a while, they found a dented trash can next to the wall.

"I say we jump up on the wall, maybe we can find Danielle from there" suggested Angel.

"I don't think you'll find anything" said Scamp. "But, sure. If you want to, do it."

Angel jumped up on the trash can and then up on the wall. She looked left and right, and left and right again. She gave up a bark and jumped down on the road. She saw something.

Scamp jumped up on the wall and followed Angel.

"What did you see, Angel" he asked when she started to run.

"You'll see, Scamp!" she answered.

And there, 200 metres down the road, on the pavement, laid a white collar.

"Danielle's collar!" exclaimed Angel. 

Scamp was right behind her.

"Yes, it is Danielle's collar!" he said.

"It looks like someone have opened it and left it here on the street..." mumbled Angel.

"Your right, but who would do something like that?"

"Can only think about one person."

"The evil dog catcher!"

"Let's run back and show Darling and Jim Dear!"

And so they did. Hopefully, the humans would understand.

Danielle was shocked. In the cell, two dogs were lying down to the ground. She ran forward to Sven.

"Sven!" she called. "Sven! Wake up!"

Sven moved a little and made a quiet noise.

"Sven! Your alive!" exclaimed Danielle.

He tried to rise, and with a little help from Danielle, he succeeded.

"Whoo" he said. "Vilken fight, alltså!"

"I almost understood that" said Danielle.

"How is it with Buster?" asked Sven.

"Check him up, I don't want to get close to him again."

Buster was unconscious but was breathing.

"He'll be okay" said Sven.

"How about you, Sven?"

"I'm okay, too. You're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked."

The two dogs sat down and looked at each other.

"Thanks for saving me" started Danielle.

"You're welcome" said Sven.

"I'm Danielle. You're Sven, right?"

"Yup. Danielle, beautiful name."

"Hi hi. Thanks" giggled Danielle.

"What does a pretty tjej like you in the Dog Pound?"

"I was on my own adventure away from home, but screwed it up."

"You ran away from your family?"

"Yup, couldn't stand those dogs."

"Miss them now?"

"Sort of. But what about you? How did you end up here?"

"Oh, me? Jag have been here for one month. I was throwned into the same cell as Buster, who had been here for a long time, at least he said so."

"You have a wierd dialect. How's that?"

"I was borned in Sweden. A beautiful country on the other side of the ocean. But my young master didn't think that he could succeed in that country, so he moved here to study."

"Where is your master now?"

"Jag vet inte. He left me on the streets as soon as he came here. Haven't seen him since then. After a month as a wild dog, I was caught by the dog catcher."

"And you became a cell mate to Buster."

"Yup. But Buster was not only bad for me. You see, he had began to dig a tunnel out of here."

"But, how?"

"Vi var lucky. There were some loose rocks on the floor, and below was just the ground. An easy match to dig, and the dog catcher never checks if there is a large hole in the floor."

"Then, why haven't you escaped yet?"

"It's not finished yet. But it's really close. I was digging when you were throwned into the cell."

"Then continue!" said Danielle excited. "I don't want to stay here another minute!"

"Okay, okay" snort Sven. "I didn't realize that it was that sort of a rush."

"I'm sorry, Sven. But I want to be out of here before Buster wakes up."

"I can understand that. Nåja, then I'll continue the digging."

Sven got up and began to walk to the hole in the middle of the floor.

But Danielle also got up and ran in front of Sven.

"Sven, wait" she said. "I just wanted to say, thanks." 

"No problem, señorita."

Danielle gave him a quick kiss on his nose and moved aside.

Sven became red in his face and hurried to climb down the hole and start digging. Danielle laughed to herself. 

"Cute boy" she thought.

At the same time as Sven was digging for his and Danielle's lifes, Scamp, Angel and Jim Dear was in the office of the Dog Pound.

"No, no, no" said the dog catcher. "I haven't found any dog lately."

"Are you sure?" asked Jim Dear. "A mixed Cocker Spaniel female, about this high" he said and showed with his hands.

"Nope. Come again in a month if you don't find her."

"Are you sure" said Jim Dear and raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. I'm positive."

"May we not check the pound to see IF she is there?"

"NO! uh... I mean... It's so dirty and unhealthy. You don't want to go in there."

The dog catcher pushed Jim Dear out and locked the door.

"Crazy man" he thought. "I earn $1,000 for each of those dogs."

Outside stood Jim Dear, Scamp and Angel. What a mess.

"We can't do anything more today" said Jim Dear. "Let's go back home to the others."

Angel and Jim Dear started to walk. But Scamp staid tall.

"What is it, Tenderfoot?" asked Angel.

"I'm not sure" said Scamp. "But I think I hear something. From below."

"You're just tired. Come on."

At that moment a grey head with black spots come out from the ground in front of Scamps paws.

"What the he... heaven are you?" Scamp exclaimed.

"Jag är Sven" was Sven's answer. "Come on now!" he shouted down the hole. "It's finnished!"

Sven moved aside and 30 seconds after Danielle's head showed up in the hole.

"Danielle!" shouted Scamp and barked loudly.

Both Jim Dear and the dog catcher ran to the place.

"No!" shouted the dog catcher. "Dumb dog!"

He tried to catch the dogs again, but realized that he couldn't fight four grown-up dogs and one man alone.

"The game's over, Mr dog catcher" said Jim Dear. "We're taking you to the police. It's illegal to catch dogs with collar and badge just to sell it to someone else!"

"Try to catch me, old man!" said the dog cathcer and was just going to run away, but he was surronded.

Four loud barking dog kept him busy, and who showed up if not the police officer.

The dog catcher was arrested and fired. Someone else would take over his job as the dogs worst enemy.

Danielle moved back home but not with Sven. He stayed wild, but continued to keep company with Danielle for two weeks, but one day something happened.

Sven and Danielle had decided to meet in the park one Saturday afternoon. Danielle waited and waited, and one hour late Sven showed up. But not in the way Danielle wanted to. He came in a collar and a lead.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Danielle nervously.

"My old master showed up and adopted me again." answered Sven. "He is the man in the other side of the koppel."

Danielle looked at the man. A tall man, about 20, she thought.

"I have no choice, Danielle" said Sven. "He is going to move back to Sverige today. We're leaving, Danielle."

"No!" cried Danielle.

"Jag är ledsen, Sven" said the man. "Men vi kan inte stanna här. Du måste säga adjö till den där hunden"

(for those who can't understand swedish, I translate): 

"I'm sorry, Sven. But we can not stay here. You have to say goodbye to that dog."

"You heard him, Danielle" cried Sven. "This is goodbye. Trust me, you wouldn't stand a new country, and my master won't accept you. You'll be happy here, I promise."

"But..." tried Danielle.

"Don't make it any harder" said Sven and turned his head away. "Hej då, Danielle. Maybe, sometime in the future, I'll come back..."

"Sven..." cried Danielle.

"Goodbye, Danielle. Jag älskar dig. I love you."

And with that words Sven and his master walked away without turning back.

Danielle stood tall for an hour, just crying.

"I love you, too" she whispered.

The End?

What happened to Annette and Colette? Well, they did split up with the dalmatians after a week. The dalmatians couldn't stand Annette's and Colette's flirting...

Copyright information. 

Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Darling, Jim Dear, Junior, Buster and Aunt Sarah are Disney characters. Ronny, Conny and Sven are my characters. This is just my side of the coninuing of Disney's "Lady and the Tramp 2", no official version, mind y'.

Wanna read more? Try out Sannabelles "L&TT3: Scarlet's Search". You can find it at [www.fanfiction.net][1]. Click on Cartoons and then Disney.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



End file.
